


Kilts Are Kinda Punky

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Humor, Kilts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "Hey Frase? I just figured out kilts are kinda punky, y'know?""Well, you might need to lose the t-shirt, Ray.""Yeah, that could be arranged."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Majestic Highland Stag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504353) by [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie). 



> A bit of fun inspired by Squidgie's pic-for-1000 story. Ray and Fraser are out on the town after their day in the country.  
> Ray's wearing the Polish tartan and Ben is of course wearing Clan Fraser tartan.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/676e/cyak8lry599dgatzg.jpg)

 


End file.
